Sigue siendo culpa de la Fiebre
by Garay
Summary: Como dice el título,el magi de rukh obscuro se encuentra enfermo y cierto principe esta dispuesto a brindarle todos los cuidados que necesite. HakuJu para el pueblo! xD


Capítulo 1

Se sentía mareado y su cuerpo le pesaba de una manera que le resultaba molesto el sólo tener que caminar, iba a paso lento por los pasillos del palacio, quería llegar pronto a su recámara y descansar de una vez por todas. Esos viejos de la organización lo citaron nuevamente en una de sus tantas reuniones importantes para hablarle del "nuevo trabajo" que debía cumplir como Magi de Kou, el cual consistía en abrir la dichosa barrera para abrirles paso a la guerra que ellos tenían planeado llevar a cabo allí en Sindria lo cual le resultaba divertido hacer… pero en esos momentos no tenía ánimos de nada, sentía su rostro arder y empezaba a ver borroso.

-¿Qué me está pasando…? – se sostuvo de una pared por culpa de otro mareo y empezó a andar faltaba poco para llegar a destino y pudo divisar a alguien que se acercaba a paso seguro hacia donde él estaba pero no podía distinguir quién era, se sentía impotente por verse en ese estado sólo esperaba que no fuera Kouen o Kouha, quienes seguramente se burlarían… se desvaneció, sentía que las piernas le fallaban y esperaba chocar de golpe contra el suelo, pero no fue así.-

-Oráculo ¿Qué le pasa? –La voz de ese sujeto le sonó familiar y sintió como apoyaba una mano en su frente- Oh no, tiene una fiebre muy alta… lo llevaré a su recamara, aguante un poco por favor. –acto seguido sólo sintió que lo levantaba en brazos, lo cual le molesto un poco pero no pudo protestar no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.-

Tenía los ojos cerrados, se había desmayado un momento después de que ese sujeto lo cargara como si fuese una doncella ¡qué vergüenza le daba el recordarlo! Se sentía mareado, giro cambiando de posición y sintió algo suave, con pesar entreabrió sus ojos… estaba en una cama recostado sin sus joyas y tapado con una sabana ligera.-

-Veo que al fin despierta Oráculo.- de nuevo esa voz, trato de identificar de donde provenía y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba, abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Hakuryuu…?

-¿Si? – Hakuryuu se encontraba al borde de la cama parecía que hubiese estado ahí esperando a que despierte- ¿Sucede algo Oráculo? –el cuarto príncipe no lo miraba con odio, hasta parecía ligeramente preocupado por su estado-

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? –Tan directo como siempre- …creí que me odiabas.

Hakuryuu se levanto de la cama y se acerco hasta el apoyando una mano en su frente, lo cual descoloco a Judal por completo, quien no entendía el accionar del cuarto príncipe-

-No lo sé sólo… lo vi desvanecer y mi s piernas se movieron por sí solas, lo atrapé justo antes de que se golpearas contra el suelo y… -desvió la mirada-

-Y me levantaste como si fuese una doncella… – judal bufo molesto ante esto Hakuryuu rió levemente-

-Disculpe si lo incomode con mi accionar, no tenía otra opción. –Contesto tranquilo mirándolo a los ojos, lo cual provoco una sensación que Judal conocía muy bien-

Hakuryuu poseía esa mirada de seguridad que tanto le gustaba. Le gustaba ver esos ojos, con tanta determinación y… poder, si eso era… y él lo sabía perfectamente, Hakuryuu tendría todo y él se encargaría de convertirlo en el Rey del Imperio Kou.

Pero hasta ahora eso sólo fue un sueño o parte de la imaginación de Judal, ya que el cuarto príncipe nunca busco su ayuda y eso de alguna forma le molestaba, le molestaba que lo ignore.

-… - desvió la mirada- no importa, ya estoy bien vete. –no quería verse débil a pesar de su condición y no admitía la ayuda de nadie.-

-No, no me iré hasta que esté recuperado por completo – dijo serio sin inmutarse por las quejas del Magi, el cual no tuvo otra opción más que dejarlo ahí-

-Tsk. Haz lo que quieras! –le dio la espalda removiéndose en la cama, sentía frio y no tenía ganas de pelear en ese estado- … Hakuryuu tu… vas a cuidarme…? –Pregunto inseguro esperando una respuesta negativa-

-Si, hasta que esté recuperado me encargaré –Se levanto de la cama en busca de algo más caluroso para tapar al Magi el cual temblaba levemente de frio- … traje unas medicinas las deberá tomar una por día esto calmara los dolores y le bajará la fiebre. –dijo eso último dejando la medicina en una mesita al lado de la cama, tapo con cuidado a Judal con una frazada y volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama- ¿necesita algo?

-Sí, necesito que dejes de ser tan formal conmigo, sólo dime Judal.

-Está bien Judal, como quieras…

-Y dime… ¿piensas quedarte toda la noche?

-Sí, me quedaré espero que no te moleste, no te preocupes yo dormiré en-

Hakuryuu no pudo terminar la frase, fue interrumpido por Judal.

-Podrías…podrías dormir conmigo? –Agradecía estar sonrojado por la fiebre así el cuarto príncipe pensaría que estaba delirando y su sonrojo se debía a eso.

-…- Hakuryuu no dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que hablo tranquilizando a Judal- Está bien, dormiré a tu lado esta noche.-

-G-gracias… -Contesto nervioso, jamás creyó que lo aceptaría así de fácil y estaba sorprendido por su propia petición, tal vez la fiebre si le estaba afectando después de todo.-

Lo que Judal no vio fue la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en el rostro del cuarto príncipe.

No fue tan malo.


End file.
